


When the World Tries to Break You

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Background on how Kiht'a received his scar on his cheek.
Series: Dancing through life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Kudos: 3





	When the World Tries to Break You

The twelve-year-old miqo’te boy silently made his way into the house he shared with his father. They had recently moved to Thavnair, and they were still getting adjusted to their new lives. 

Yet some stuff remained unchanged for Kiht’a.    
  
He didn’t know how to explain it, but once in a while, he needed to go somewhere solitary, somewhere calm, and sing. He had been doing that since he was a child. He felt that if he kept doing that, he would obtain a special someone’s attention.    
  
He wasn’t looking for his parents' attention. He wasn’t looking for a stranger’s, he was looking for someone who he would recognize right away. 

But this time had gone like all the others. He had disappeared, and was now coming back empty handed.    
  
As he tip-toed his way into the house, he paused as the lights were turned on.    
  
“Where were you?” His ears flattened as he heard his father’s sharp voice.    
  
“Father, I—” he bit his lower lip as his father suddenly grabbed him by the collar and he was slammed against the wall.    
  
“You were out doing your crazy singing, weren’t you?!” The scent of alcohol hit Kiht’a’s nose and he tried not to gag. His father had been drinking again, and heavily from what he could tell from the bottles he saw on the floor. 

_ I can’t control it! _ He wanted to scream, but he had already tried explaining it.    
  
“You go out and disappear for hours! You’re the reason I left your mother and sister to look for you!” 

Kiht’a let out a soft gasp as he was slammed against the wall again. He could see stars this time, and wondered vaguely if he was bleeding. 

“You should be the one dead!” 

_ He doesn’t mean it. Father’s still grieving…  _

But part of him agreed. He was the reason why his mother was dead and his sister was taken. If his father hadn’t gone out to search for him… 

He was suddenly thrown to the floor and he let out a soft whimper as he tried to sit up, thinking that his father was done with him.

His ears heard his father’s footsteps walk away from him, before rushing back towards him and pushing him down once more. 

His eyes opened wide as he saw the glint of a knife on his right hand. Terror filling him as he struggled under his father. He had gotten used to the hits. To the insults. To the guilt. But he didn’t want to die. He couldn’t die. Not yet. 

He still needed to meet  _ them. _

“I’ll make sure you never sing again!” he heard his father say.

His eyes shut tightly as the knife started coming down. 

There was pain on his left cheek and then nothing else. 

A drop. Then another. And another.

His eyes opened slowly as he stared at his father blankly. He was crying, he realized.    
  
“Why do you have to look so much like her.” He said as he dropped the knife and stood up to leave Kiht’a alone. 

After a couple of minutes passed and he made sure his father wasn’t coming back, he allowed himself to sit up. 

_ It’s not his fault. Father still loves me. He’s just grieving.  _

He had to keep telling himself that, so that his heart wouldn’t be filled by the darkness that was threatening to consume him from the inside. He still needed to keep living. He still needed to meet them. 

What for?   
  
He wasn’t sure. He just knew he had to keep going. 


End file.
